sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Boom (serial)
:Ten artykuł dotyczy serialu telewizyjnego. Znajdź też inne znaczenia tego wyrażenia. |Reżyseria = Natalys Raut-Sieuzac|Kompozytorzy = Michael Richard Plowman|Nadawanie = 2014 - obecnie|Odcinki = 104|Długość = 11 minut}}Sonic Boom – amerykańsko-francuski serial animowany w technologii komputerowej (CG). Jest częścią serii Sonic Boom, wraz z grami i komiksami. Jest to już szósty serial na podstawie serii Sonic the Hedgehog, oraz trzecia telewizyjna produkcja Segi (poprzednimi były: film Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie i serial anime Sonic X). Co więcej jest to drugi serial powstały przy współpracy z Francją, wcześniej efektem tych prac była kreskówka Sonic Underground. Pierwszy odcinek serialu miał swoją premierę 8 listopada 2014 roku na kanale Cartoon Network w Stanach Zjednoczonych. 19 listopada wyemitowano serial na kanale Canal J we Francji. Wiosną 2015 roku serial miał swoją premierę na francuskiej stacji telewizyjnej Gulli, a potem w pozostałych krajach. 14 grudnia 2015 roku Sonic Boom zawitał w Polsce na kanale teleTOON +. Produkcja Serial powstał z myślą o wykreowaniu nowego świata dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół, czego nie mogliby dokonać w głównej serii gier. W październiku 2013 roku zapowiedziano serial, ujawniając sylwetki głównych protagonistów. Serial ten planowano wyemitować na Cartoon Network (w USA), Canal J i Gulli (we Francji) w okolicach 2014/2015 roku. Takashi Iizuka, głowa całego zespołu Sonic Team, sprawuje opiekę nad nową serią i nad tym, aby jej bohaterowie pozostawali wierni swoim oryginałom z gier. Pierwszy sezon serialu został wyemitowany w 52 odcinkach trwających średnio po 11 minut. Obecnie trwa emisja drugiego sezonu. 6 lutego 2014 ukazano pierwszy zwiastun nowego serialu. 17 grudnia 2016 roku Clemence Liberge napisał na swoim Facebooku że powstanie również trzeci sezon, ale informacja ta nie została jeszcze oficjalnie potwierdzona. Fabuła Akcja serialu rozgrywa się na wielkiej wyspie Seaside Island. Większość mieszkańców przebywa w Hedgehog Village. Jest to miejsce pełne przygód, starożytnych ruin, podwodnych cywilizacji, podniebnych miast dżungli, a także gór i innych terenów. Głównymi bohaterami serialu są Sonic the Hedgehog i jego przyjaciele: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose i Sticks the Badger. Drużyna walczy z wszelkiej maści złoczyńcami zagrażającymi wyspie, szczególnie złemu Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Naukowiec planuje podbić wyspę, wykorzystując do tego swoją armię robotów. W planach pomagają mu dwaj asystenci: Orbot i Cubot. Do konfliktu okazyjnie włączają się również inni antagoniści, tacy jak Metal Sonic i Shadow the Hedgehog. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Sticks the Badger * Doktor Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Shadow the Hedgehog * Metal Sonic * Bee Bot * Crab Bot * Burnbot * Motobug * Gogoba * Earl * Dave the Intern * Mrs. Vandersnout * Zooey * Belinda * Obliterator Bot * Old Monkey * Soar the Eagle * Mr. Slate * Perci * Justin Beaver * Diane Aardvark * Fastidious Beaver * Mayor Fink * Wolfie * Leroy the Turtle * T.W. Barker * Tree Spy * Monkey-Boy * Salty * Charlie * Dixon * D.B. Platypus * Comedy Chimp * Lady Walrus * DangerCo Deadly * Process Server * Swifty the Shrew * Vector the Crocodile Lista odcinków Serial składa się z 104 odcinków, trwających średnio po 11 minut. Pełna lista odcinków znajduje się na stronie w powyższym linku Krytyka Serial otrzymał głównie mieszane i pozytywne recenzje. Na IMDb i Filmweb jego ocena wynosi 6,7 gwiazdek. Common Sense Media udzieliło serialowi oceny 4/5 gwiazdek. Krytycy uznali serial za "nieco brutalny dla dzieci", ale wychwalili humor i poruszanie tematyki przyjaźni i pracy zespołowej. W 2017 roku Sonic Boom otrzymało nagrodę najlepszego serialu animowanego na Chico Independent Film Festival. Należy również do najlepiej oglądanych seriali francuskich. Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy serial na podstawie serii Sonic the Hedgehog, który został wyprodukowany w technologii CGI. * Pełna czołówka serialu używana jest tylko we Francji, w pozostałych krajach wykorzystuje się skróconą czołówkę. * Bill Freiberger oświadczył że wyprodukowanie jednego odcinka Sonic Boom zajmuje średnio 18 miesięcy. * Podczas tworzenia fabuły do odcinka, twórcy wspólnie ustalają historię. Później każdy osobno pisze scenariusz. Na końcu wszystkie pomysły zostają zbierane i wybiera się najlepszy projekt. * Tak jak w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''odcinki nie są ze sobą powiązane. * ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric i Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal są prequelami do serialu, podczas gdy Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice rozgrywa się podczas drugiego sezonu. * Sonic Boom dzieli największy odstęp od ostatniego serialu z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, wynoszący około 8 lat od zakończenia emisji ostatniego serialu, którym był Sonic X. * W odcinku ''Kosmozagładokalipsa ''po wylądowaniu statku na planecie można usłyszeć krzyk Wilhelma. * W każdym odcinku sezonu drugiego można usłyszeć miauczenie kota. en:Sonic Boom (TV series) Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Sonic Boom